The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to storage devices for managing data responsive to temperature and methods of managing data thereof.
Storage devices such as solid-state drives (SSD) are used for storing data of various types such as text, graphics, or software code. The SSD can include a buffer memory in order to temporarily store data corresponding to a request for data input/output provided from a host. When a volatile memory device such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is used as the buffer memory, the SSD performs DRAM refresh operation so as to sense and rewrite data by taking into account the data-volatile characteristic of the DRAM. The DRAM refresh operation may reduce an SSD performance.